In Search Of Liberation
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Hace años atras existieron 5 reinos: Azalia, Zirconia, Agata, Esmeralda y Zafiro. Todos vivian en armonia hasta que los malos entendidos llegaron y rompieron las alianzas para desatar la guerra. Ahora miembros de las familias reales, junto a guerreros, damas de compañia, mensajeros, asistentes y varias personas se uniran para acabar con la guerra. (Mal summary y titulo TT.TT)


Kari: ¡Mina! Este es mi nuevo proyecto y creo que el penúltimo definitivo.

Shimori: Siempre dices eso, ¿Cuánto mas mentiras?

Kari: Nee, enserio. Por que los dos finales quiero que sean la ultima parte de la continuación de la trilogía de "MIS VACACIONES EN JAPÓN" y la segunda parte del fic "El sendero de la oscuridad".

Shimori: -mirada acusadora-

Kari: Ok. Queda de ti. En fin, amigos aquí esta este nuevo proyecto reciente y fresco para todos. Quiero agraderceles a:

-Laura Excla Red Racer

-Galletita anónima

-Princessfic

-Misteryname

-Bako Kiyama

-violettabeaconswithingale

Por haberme confiado sus Oc. Para este fic. Mas adelante se agregara otro autor, Chacalanime, también al cual le agradezco también que haya aceptado. Ahora sin mas, el disclaimer y el capitulo 1 de esta historia.

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De Laura Excla Red Racer, Galletita anónima, Princessfic, Misteryname, Bako Kiyama y violettabeaconswithingale. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Capitulo 1: "Iniciemos la revolución"

La noche callada se alzaba sobre el Reino Zafiro. Miraba a través del cristal de la ventana, aquel bello paisaje que tanto le gustaba admirar desde que era niña. Sonrió dulcemente al recordar aquella niñez junto a sus hermanas y hermanos, jugando sin preocupación alguna, visitando nuevos lugares, conociendo nuevos amigos. Pero eso había sido hace bastante tiempo, las cosas ya no eran como antes y tenia que aceptarlo. Dio un suspiro hondo cuando sintió que sus hermanas, le miraban preocupadas. Se giro hacia ellas y les sonrió:

-Shimori-nee, ¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto Yuriko. Ella era una joven de pelo negro azulado algo rizado hasta pasando de sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro que casi parecían negros, su piel era de un tono claro y media 1.65. Ella era Yuriko Niimura, la hermana menor de la joven que yacía frente a ella.

-No me sucede nada, Yu-chan.-Dijo Shimori. Era una joven de pelo negro azabache entre lacio y ondulado el cual le llegaba hasta sus codos, sus ojos eran negros de un tono brillante que relucían aun mas si la luz llegaba a ellos, su piel era clara y media 1.67. Ella era Shimori Niimura, la hermana mayor de Yuriko y las otras dos chicas presentes.

-¿Cómo que nada? Shimori.-Replico Laura con tono de preocupación. Ella tenia un largo y sedoso cabello lacio color miel con destellos rubios que le llegaba hasta sus caderas, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color rojo esmeralda que tenían a la vez un brillo burlón, sensual y provocativo, delgada y de un buen cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaria, de estatura normal y de una tez blanquecina, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, frágil y suave a la vista de todos. Esa era Laura Niimura, hermana mayor junto a Shimori de Yuriko Niimura.

-Algo te esta preocupando mucho, yo lo se.-Dijo Sakura mirando a Shimori. Ella era de cabello rubio largo y liso hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran de un color gris muy cristalino que siempre daban la impresión de que estaba triste o estaba llorando, su piel era pálida, suave y fría al tacto, delgada y con curvas, de labios delgados y con un tono rojo natural siempre en sus mejillas, por ultimo una estatura de 1.65 completaba su imagen. Esa era Sakura Niimura, hermana mayor junto a Laura y Shimori, de Yuriko Niimura.

-Bien, si, algo me preocupa.-Dijo rendida Shimori mientras se sentaba en su cama.-Es la situación de los reinos.

-Ya veo, ¿A ti también?-Pregunto Laura sentándose junto a ella.

-Hai, la verdad, que me gustaría unir de nuevo a todos.-Dijo Shimori con un semblante de tristeza.-Pero lo que mas me gustaría saber, es que causo la separación de Azalia, Zirconia, Esmeralda, Zafiro y Ágata.

-Pues, según se ha dicho desde hace tiempo, que fue por los malos entendidos-Dijo Sakura y la joven pelinegra le miro atenta-Eso hizo que los reinos desintegraran sus alianzas y como consecuencia la guerra.

-Pero ahora, por culpa de eso, Otto-san no nos deja salir mas.-Comento Yuriko algo triste-Ya no podemos ver a nuestros amigos.

-Si, eso es cierto.-Contesto Sakura con tristeza-Desde que la guerra inicio, nosotros ya no podemos salir. Otto-san tiene temor, de que algún ser sin corazón, nos quite la vida.

-Somos sus unicas hijas-Dijo Laura suspirando-Somos Shimori, tu, Yuriko, yo y Shin, que quien sabe donde esta. Por otro lado, están Hiroshi y Takumi, sus unicos hijos.

-Ellos pueden salir, debido a que se esta educando en el arte de la guerra-Dijo Shimori levantándose para mirar de nuevo el paisaje nocturno-Si solo, hubiese una manera de acabar con el sufrimiento.

EN EL REINO AZALIA:

La noche callada también se alzaba en aquel imperio. La princesa de aquel reino, se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en algo que pudiese acabar con el sufrimiento de su pueblo. Cerro los ojos con tristeza al pensar en aquellas familias que habían perdido a sus hijos, la desesperación de las madres por conseguir algo de comida para sus hijos, ya que los guerreros rivales que habían luchado en la guerra reciente, habían dejado devastación a su paso. La luz de la luna ilumino la habitación en ese momento dejando ver a una joven de 16 años. Sus hermosos y largos cabellos caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, de un color rubio que recordaban a las hebras de oro, igualando incluso al brillo del mismo sol; lacio y bastante largo, su cabello finalizaba a la altura de sus muslos, cuidado y suave a la vista, siendo perfectamente complementado con un flequillo algo largo y cuidadosamente peinado a ambos lados de su angelical rostro, dejando apreciar por completo las facciones de este. Finas y delicadas, bastante detalladas como si el mismo Dios las hubiera esculpido; su nariz era pequeña, algo chata y respingada, perfecta en si. Mientras que sus labios eran rosados, algo carnosos y bastante apetecibles a la vista, siendo seguramente deseados por muchos hombres. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención en ese bello rostro eran los hermosos orbes que aquella princesa poseía; grandes y profundos, de un bello color rosa que harían replantearse a cualquiera la existencia de ese color, por que francamente, muchos dudaban que se color de ojos existiera en verdad. Tiernos y llenos de vida, rebosantes de bondad y cariño pero con un brillo orgulloso y aventurero que dejaban sin habla a muchos; así eran aquellos hermosos ojos. Su piel era suave y nívea, similar a la misma porcelana y con aspecto de romperse fácilmente con un mísero soplo del viento. Tenia una estatura media-alta, figura fina y esbelta recordando a la de una delicada bailarina, aunque con algunas curvas en si. Pechos no muy grandes, pero bien formados junto a sus piernas largas y bien torneadas. Una jovencita muy hermosa con porte de princesa, recordando a una frágil muñequita de porcelana a la que habría de cuidar y proteger de todo mal. Esa era Izumi Kimura, princesa del Reino Azalia.

-Izumi Hime-Dijo una de sus damas de compañía entrando a la habitación-¿Puedo pasar?

-Hai.-Contesto en un suspiro Izumi para abrir sus ojos y mirar la puerta.

-¿Le ocurre algo malo?-Pregunto su dama de compañía preocupada-Es que, su madre y padre están preocupados por usted.

-No Azahi, estoy bien.-Dijo Izumi con una leve sonrisa.-No te preocupes.

-¿Segura Izumi Hime?-Pregunto Azahi algo dudosa de la respuesta de la princesa.

-Hai, enserio.-Dijo Izumi posando su vista en los ojos de aquella dama de compañía.-Es algo tarde, deberías descansar.

-Umm, bueno, la dejare.-Dijo Azahi rendida, pues tal parecía que no lograria sacarle la verdad-Pero si necesita algo, no dude en avisarme.

-Claro que no, Azahi.-Dijo Izumi con una sonrisa y la joen asintió.

-Con su permiso, Izumi Hime.-Finalizo Azahi para retirarse de la alcoba y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué habrá mas allá de Azalia?-Musito Izumi acercándose a la ventana para mirar el paisaje.

Afuera del castillo, en el cuartel real situado a solo 1 metro de donde residían el Rey, la Reina y la princesa Izumi, se encontraba pensando una de las jóvenes guerreras de aquél reino. Ella era de piel clara, delgada y de buen cuerpo; de estatura mediana; su cabello era color lila azulado, largo y liso hasta su cintura con dos mechones en medio de su rostro; sus ojos eran de un color azul zafrio y en sus mejillas había siempre un sonrojo natural. Esa era Yumiko Kimura, joven guerrera perteneciente a la guardia real que resguardaba el castillo.

-¿Todo bien, Yumiko?-Pregunto Asato, compañero y joven guerrero también del reino Azalia.

-Si, no te preocupes Asato.-Dijo Yumiko con una leve sonrisa-(Me preocupa lo que pasa en Agata)

-Estas preocupada por, la familia Yamashita.-Respondió Asato y ella suspiro.-Lo sabia, tu a mi no me engañas, Yumiko. Yo te…

-Me conoces desde que tenia 15, lo se.-Dijo Yumiko con cierta gracia.-A partir de ahí, me haz llegado a conocer bien.

-Así es, pequeña Yumiko-Sonrió Asato con gracia también mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de la chica y señalaba hacia el cielo-¿Ves esa estrella?

-¿Esa de ahí?-Pregunto Yumiko señalando una estrella que a comparación de las demás, brillaba mas.

-Hai, esa misma.-Dijo Asato sonriendo-Esa estrella, es la que solias ver con la princesa de Agata, según me haz contado. Si la ves cada noche, tus preocupaciones desapareceran.

-Tienes razón, Asato.-Respondió Yumiko con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo.

EN EL REINO AGATA:

La princesa de este reino, se encontraba pensativa en su alcoba. Hace tiempo, que sus padres ya no le permitían salir. Ella estaba algo desanimada por la cuestión, pero sabia que la causa era mas que clara. Se sentó en su cama mientras cerraba sus ojos para suspirar tranquilamente. Pero lo que realmente le dolia, era que ya no podía ver a su amiga, aquella amiga que desde niña la había conocido.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Pregunto su dama de compañía.-Princesa Umiko.

-No, gracias Chie-san.-Dijo Umiko. Tenia un largo cabello algo grafilado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de un color castaño rojizo. Sus ojos eran de un color azul rey, un tono oscuro que expresaba frialdad aunque ella no se comportase así. Su figura era esbelta y bien definida, sobre todo bien proporcionada dándole un aire de elegancia y debilidad, aunque ella era todo lo contrario, pues era muy decidida y si la situación lo requería era algo violenta. Esa era Umiko Yamashita, princesa del Reino Agata.

-Bien, Princesa.-Dijo Chie. Aquella dama en la cual, Umiko podía confiar siempre.-¿Esta preocupada cierto?

-Hai, eso es cierto, Chie-san.-Dijo Umiko con una leve sonrisa que minutos después se borro de su rostro-Si la guerra continua, mis padres tomaran medidas mas severas.

-No se preocupe mas, Umiko-san.-Respondió Chie poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-Vera que todo llegara a su fin muy pronto.

-Solo eso quiere, que el sufrimiento se acabe.-Dijo Umiko con aire de tristeza-No sabes, como me entristece ir al pueblo y ver que las familias sufren las consecuencias de estos actos.

-Mi pequeña, no hay mal que dure cien años.-Dijo Chie mientras Umiko se giraba a ella.-En cuanto menos veamos, todo habrá acabado.

-Ojala que sea así, Chie-san.-Musito Umiko mientras el viento recorría su alcoba y miraba la estrella mas brillante del firmamento.

EN EL REINO ZIRCONIA:

El cielo estrellado resplandecía, iluminando así a todas las familias que habitaban ahí. En un cuartel, situado junto a la puerta del castillo por cualquier incidente que se diera y proteger a la princesa de aquel reino, se encontraba una joven guerrera de 17 años de edad. Tenia unos largos y hermosos cabellos que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a su espalda, pareciendo el plumaje de un cuervo al extender sus alas. Ondulado, llegándole hasta la cintura en donde terminaba con rebeldes puntas bien cuidadas además de que varias mechas rosas adornaban su pelo embelleciéndolo y dándole un estilo de chica mala, imagen que era complementada con un flequillo a un lado de su rostro. Este era angelical, hermosamente detallado y bien esculpido como si los Dioses se hubieran tardado días en hacerlo; facciones finas y delicadas, acompañadas de una nariz pequeña y algo respingada que la hacia ver tierna a la vista de todos. Sus labios rojizos eran delicados, carnosos y apetecibles a la vista de cuanto hombre posara sus ojos sobre ellos. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención eran los preciosos ojos que ella poseía, grandes y brillantes, de un extraño color plata que resplandecían al solo mirarlos, que llegaban a ser tan hermosos que la gente dudaba de la existencia de aquel color. Lastima que se mostraban fríos, severos y llenos de rencor, hasta que ella se ablandaba y mostraba su verdadero ser, tierno y dulce. Su piel era nívea como la porcelana, pareciendo tan frágil que muchos consideraban que con una simple brisa la romperían. Era algo alta, con una hermosa figura delgada, fina y esbelta dándole un aspecto de princesa que muchos juzgaban al verla. Poseedora de unas curvas preciosas, desde sus pechos bien formados, junto a sus caderas estrechas y buena retaguardia; a esto se sumaban sus largas piernas esbeltas y perfectamente torneadas que la hacían muy deseable para todo hombre. Podía parecer un ángel frágil y débil, pero en verdad era muy fuerte y osada, con una valentía que sorprendería a cualquiera. Tenia dos pendientes en una oreja, hechos ambos de diamante que le daban un estilo mas seductor. Esa era Hikari Shiraiwa, noble guerrera del reino Zirconia y protectora del castillo.

-¡Hey! Hikari.-La llamo uno de los guerreros, haciendo que ella posara su vista en el.-¿No piensas comer?

-Sabes, habrá tiempo para comer después.-Dijo Hikari con el ceño fruncido-Por ahora, deberíamos concentrarnos en proteger a la reina, al rey y a la Princesa, Araki.

-Vamos Hikari-san, no seas tan dura.-Respondió Araki frunciendo el ceño también-No has hecho mas que desayunar esta mañana y ponerte de guardia todo el día. Debes alimentarte bien.

-Ya te dije, que hay que…-Dijo incompleto Hikari al ver que Araki la miraba con mas molestia.-Bien, tu ganas.

-Pues ve a comer.-Contesto con molestia Araki mientras señalaba al cuartel, donde todos se hallaban comiendo.

-Ya que…-Musito a regañadientes la chica de ojos plata.

-Hikari…-Le dijo Araki y la chica se detuvo mientras suspiraba-Prométeme que llegaras a molestar a todos, solo por que te he enviado a comer.

-Yo…Bien, lo prometo.-Contesto Hikari rodando los ojos para reanudar el paso.-Pero después regresare a la guardia de nuevo.

-Si, pero primero vete a comer, Hikari.-Finalizo Araki mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-No has descansado ni un día Hikari, pero entiendo la preocupación que tienes.

DE REGRESO EN EL REINO ZAFIRO:

-Hay una alternativa.-Dijo Shimori con una leve sonrisa-Chicas tengo una idea.

-Shimori-nee, no es por nada, pero todas tus ideas terminan en desastre-Dijo Yuriko un poco nerviosa mientras Shimori empezaba a rodearle un aura de depresión.

-Pero algunas no tanto…-Dijo Sakura mientras una gotita estilo anime le resbalaba por su sien.

-Pero haber, ¿De que trata tu idea?-Pregunto Laura emocionada-Shisu.

-Nos reuniremos con la Princesa de Azalia, la princesa de Agata, la princesa de Zirconia y la princesa de Esmeralda.-Dijo Shimori y sus tres hermanas sonrieron para verse entre si-Aparte, veremos quienes mas se unen a la causa.

-Entonces, habrá que mandar un mensajero.-Dijo Sakura sonriendo.-Shimori-chan.

En ese momento, Yuriko junto a sus hermanas se pusieron a escribir las cartas dirigidas a la princesa de Azalia, la princesa de Agata, la princesa de Zirconia y la princesa de Esmeralda. Al terminarlas, 4 mensajeros reales se presentaron en sus alcobas, y ellas les dieron las cartas dirigidas a las princesas. Sin mas ni mas, los mensajeros partieron a su destino, y las 4 chicas sonrieron.

-Por fin, el reino se comenzara a liberar de la agonia que lo aprisiona.-Musitaron Sakura, Laura, Yuriko y Shimori.-La revolución ha comenzado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Kari: Y aquí he acabado, tal como prometí, Eva-chan ^^. Bueno, se que ha quedado algo corto, pero conforme la historia avance los capis tratare de hacerlos mas largos.

Shimori: Pamplinas, Kari –burlona- Pero bueno, si tu lo dices.

Kari: Que poca fe, me tienes Shimori. –gota estilo anime- En fin, ahora unas preguntas.

-¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?

-¿Qué pasara ahora que Sakura, Shimori, Laura y Yuriko han decidido empezar la revolucion?

-¿Cuál será la respuesta de la Princesa de Azalia?

-¿Cuál será la respuesta de la Princesa de Agata?

-¿Qué dirá la Princesa de Zirconia al respecto?

-¿Aceptara la Princesa de Esmeralda?

-¿Quiénes se unirán a esta nueva aventura?

Shimori: Tu y tu interrogatorio, enserio que tantas preguntas deben ser molestas.

Kari: Vale, quien quiere las responde, Shimori. En fin, sin mas ni mas, me despido de ustedes.

Shimori: Aceptamos sus criticas constructivas y no constructivas, sus tomatazos, sus reclamaciones y demás.

Ambas: ¡Matta ne, Yatta!


End file.
